<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Baby It's True by Dedalvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610669">Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Baby It's True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs'>Dedalvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defiance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conlang, Irathient</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the created language lyrics for the song "Baby It's True" from Syfy's <i>Defiance</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Baby It's True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Music by Brendan McCreary.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So do your worst</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>ethihur agdahá</i></p>
<p>I will always love you still</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>lemak shweinigyu</i></p>
<p>for what it's worth</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>kwa skagba ume</i></p>
<p>through the years it's such a thrill</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>lemakeri alahə</i></p>
<p>in your eyes</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>titliri</i></p>
<p>I see endless summer nights</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>etu thlunye pasazri</i></p>
<p>when we made love</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>sa shethumu</i></p>
<p>in the light</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>rihoshari</i></p>
<p>of the moon</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>pazugyire</i></p>
<p>yeah baby it's true</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>thə t'maina niri</i></p>
<p>I love you</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>lemak ewei</i></p>
<p>Wait forlorn for quite a while</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>evunggurə theziduri</i></p>
<p>but I’m reborn inside your smile</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>ilegnə thisla ezuhe</i></p>
<p>aching to be in your arms again</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>erukə gyi uhagy'la gyommə</i></p>
<p>And yes it's true the music plays</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>tha thiri adrinə gyalawe</i></p>
<p>I’ve lost my steps the words I sang</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>themakeri agrombə thelo</i></p>
<p>the moment you turned and walked away</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>gya kwazigy' aneimbugba ila</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>